


Morning, Glorious

by Princess Calista Slytherin (SkitSquad)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkitSquad/pseuds/Princess%20Calista%20Slytherin
Summary: A fluffy slightly smutty oneshot of two of my OC's waking up together at the beginning stages of their relationship. Based on a tumblr rp I started with my girlfriend.





	Morning, Glorious

Calista woke up slowly just a few minutes before the alarm she had set last night. She stretched her way into wakefulness with a fairly contented, squeaky groan and slowly opened one eye. The light wasn’t so bad. She’d need a hangover potion, of course, but all things considered she felt reasonably good. None of that was unusual for the Dark Princess the morning after a wild party, not since she’d gotten used to the amount of drinking she could get away with. What was slightly different, however, was the small warm lump in bed with her and cuddled right up against her. Calista herself had thrown a possessive arm over her bedmate and pulled the girl tightly against her. That was quite unusual; the Dark Princess fucked nearly anyone she wanted, and invited a number of her lucky liaisons into bed with her for cuddles and the like, but rarely actually slept with anyone else. Although she typically only allowed such closeness and relaxation with her own close family, she’d made a near-instantaneous exception last night. She realized with no small degree of surprise that she – and her magic – felt calm, content, and honestly just right with Julesy Avery at her side.

She watched her sleeping companion intently, a small smile stretching across her face as she leaned down to brush aside a lock of Julesy’s hair and gently kiss her awake. The squeaky, sleepy little noise Julesy made in response was adorable. “Wake up, baby girl,” Calista whispered in Julesy’s ear, before briefly turning away and sending one of her roommates scurrying from the room with only a few words and a quick gesture.

As Arabella rushed off to do the Princess’s bidding, a tentative voice heavy with the last remnants of tiredness instantly reclaimed Calista’s attention. “Princess?” Julesy was pleased and proud to be waking up in bed with the Princess, and she wondered what would be expected of her next. She hadn’t drank all that much last night so she remembered spending most of the evening at the Princess’s side or on her lap on her throne before being escorted upstairs and shown pleasures far beyond anything she’d ever known. The Princess’s possessive and hungry stare rather suggested that their fun was not yet at an end.

“Morning, glorious,” Calista chirped almost absurdly perkily, rolling over and lying on top of her Julesy – yes, that was exactly how she thought already – placing one hand on the other girl’s hip and tangling the other in her lovely hair as she kissed her firmly. “We’ve got to get ready for class soon, but I quite like having you at my side so assuming you have no objections that’s exactly where you’ll be staying for as long as possible.”

Julesy seemed content with this, happily allowing herself to be kissed and touched, and enthusiastically returning the attention, for some time, until Arabella was back and kneeling at the Princess’s side offering vials of potion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Now entirely sobered up and energized, Calista jumped out of bed and scooped Julesy up into her arms. The Princess waved off everyone else who might have followed to assist her and carried the object of her affections to the bathroom and into the shower. Julesy’s feet touched the ground for the first time all day when the Princess set her down under the stream of warm water and pushed her gently against the heated wall of the shower stall.

“Have you enjoyed your time as a Slytherin so far?” The question was so unexpectedly casual that at first Julesy just blinked. Then, she processed it fully. Blushing, she shyly answered affirmatively, gushing a bit about how it was such an honor and everything they’d done had felt amazing. 

Calista’s pleased, triumphant grin widened as she reached for the bottle of shower gel. “So have I.” Instead of a washcloth she simply poured the body wash directly into her hands, worked up a soapy lather, and reached for her Julesy once more.

The Princess carefully washed every inch of the girl, touching and caressing what she intended to properly claim very shortly. As her hands reached Julesy’s full, beautiful breasts, soap-covered fingers darted out to teasingly tweak her sensitive nipples. “So responsive,” Calista laughed. “Good girl.” Julesy squeaked. Calista kissed her, enjoying the effect she was having.

Hands drifted lower, a trail of kisses following after soap had been rinsed from warm, pale skin. The Princess was rinsing the soap off of her hand, and before Julesy had a chance to say anything she found herself gasping in pleasure as two warm, wet fingers suddenly entered her. In yet another gesture of possessive claiming, Calista began to kiss Julesy as she fingered the girl to her first orgasm of the day. Pulling away to examine her work, the Princess smirked in satisfaction at the hickeys adorning Julesy’s neck. Fingers pulled out too, and Calista brought them to her mouth, unwilling to allow the water of the shower to just wash away what was hers. She had caused this, and she would have it. “Perfect,” she proclaimed, making Julesy blush adorably yet again.

“I like you, Julesy Avery,” the Dark Princess said seriously. “Your companionship is desirable, and I find myself quite content with your presence at my side.”

“I – I like you too,” Julesy stammered, pleased and blushing even more deeply, leaning in for a kiss.

“Good.” Another kiss. “Sounds like all that’s missing is official recognition, then. Would you like to be your Princess’s girlfriend?” Both the phrasing and the tone were deceptively light. Calista wanted this more than even she could properly understand, but she certainly wasn’t going to show it.

Julesy nodded enthusiastically. “A verbal answer please, baby girl,” Calista prompted, amused.

“Yes!”

An approving chuckle this time. The excitement was cute and just perfect. “Good girl.” Another kiss, deeper, needier, more possessive. “My good girl.”

“Yours,” Julesy agreed softly, and Calista thought that her girlfriend’s blushing smiles might just be one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They stepped out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom, wrapped in towels and holding hands.

“I know she’s gorgeous,” the proud Princess addressed the silent dorm room full of surprised dark witches, “but really, couples showering together is hardly an uncommon sight around here. You will all kindly stop staring at my girlfriend.”

Without sparing her roommates another thought, the Dark Princess proceeded to exercise a privilege that was uniquely hers, watching in lustful admiration as her Julesy dressed in the unfortunately fairly modest Hogwarts school uniform.

The two girls walked to the common room together, then to breakfast in the Great Hall holding hands. Calista kept her girlfriend by her side until the very last moment possible, when they absolutely had to part for classes. “See you later, baby girl,” she said sending her Julesy off for the day with one last hot, fairly public kiss.


End file.
